poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Toy Story 2
Thomas' Adventures of Toy Story 2 is another Thomas & Friends/Pixar crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Andy prepares to go to cowboy camp with Woody, but while playing with Woody and Buzz, he accidentally tears Woody's arm. Andy's mom puts Woody on a shelf, and Andy leaves without him. The next day, after having a nightmare of being thrown away, Woody finds Wheezy, a squeeze toy penguin who has been shelved for months due to a broken squeaker. When Andy's mother sets Wheezy up at a yard sale, Woody rescues him, but is stolen by a greedy toy collector. From a commercial, Andy's toys identify the thief as Al McWhiggin, owner of Al's Toy Barn. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky, and Rex set out to rescue Woody. At Al's apartment, Woody learns that he is based on a 1950s black-and-white television puppet show called Woody's Roundup, and that along with Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete the Prospector, he is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo. While the others are excited about going, Woody intends to return to Andy, giving Jessie a panic attack. Prospector explains that the museum is only interested in the collection if it is complete, and without Woody, they will be returned to storage. After Woody's arm is lost completely, he attempts to retrieve it from Al's pocket that night, but is sabotaged when Al's television turns on, and he becomes outraged when he finds the TV remote in front of Jessie. He blames her, and a fight breaks out between the two. The next morning, Woody's arm is fixed by an elderly toy repair specialist. He learns that Jessie once belonged to a girl named Emily, who eventually outgrew and finally donated her. Prospector explains to Woody that the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up, whereas he will last forever in the museum. Hearing this, Woody decides to go to Japan. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach Al's Toy Barn. While searching for Woody, Buzz is imprisoned by a Utility Belt Buzz, who believes that Buzz is a rogue space ranger; he joins the other toys, who mistake him for Andy's Buzz. After discovering Al's plan, they go to his apartment, while Andy's Buzz escapes and pursues them, inadvertently freeing a toy Emperor Zurg (the arch nemesis of Buzz Lightyear), who follows him with the intent of destroying him. After the toys find Woody, Buzz rejoins them and proves that he is Andy's Buzz, but Woody intends to go to Tokyo rather than return home to Andy. Buzz reminds Woody that a toy's true purpose is to be played with, which he would never experience in a museum. After seeing a boy play with him on a Woody's Roundup episode, Woody changes his mind, and asks the Roundup gang to come home with him and the rest of the toys. However, Prospector, who has never been loved or played with and wants to go to Japan, seals the vent plate, revealing that he was responsible for foiling Woody's escape attempt and framed Jessie for it. Al then returns, takes the gang in a suitcase, and leaves for the airport. Andy's toys pursue Al, but are caught by Zurg, who battles the Utility Belt Buzz, and reveals himself as Buzz's father. After Rex inadvertently knocks Zurg off an elevator, the Utility Belt Buzz then chooses to remain behind with Zurg. Accompanied by three toy Aliens, Andy's toys steal a Pizza Planet delivery truck and follow Al to the airport, where they sneak into the baggage handling system and find Al's suitcase. Prospector rips Woody's arm during a struggle, but Andy's toys subdue him and place him inside a little girl's backpack. They free Bullseye, but Jessie ends up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Buzz and Bullseye, Woody frees Jessie from the plane before it takes off, and the toys return to Andy's house. When Andy returns from camp, he accepts Jessie, Bullseye and the Aliens as his new toys, then repairs Woody's arm. Al is upset in a new commercial after losing the Roundup Gang, while Wheezy's squeaker has also been fixed. Woody tells Buzz that he is no longer worried about Andy outgrowing him because, when he eventually does, they will still have each other for company "for infinity and beyond". Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Toy Story 3. Category:76859Thomas Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Pixar films